All Too Soon
by Dericious
Summary: "Oh no..." she whispered, her feelings mixed, "it's all happened too soon!"  Yeah, don't hate...Noodles grown-up all too soon. Maybe a one-shot...


Staring down into the watery depths of the Kong Studios toilet, Noodle felt her stomach shift and squeeze violently. She moaned, suppressing the urge to vomit whatever was left in her stomach and sat down hard on the floor, her head leaning on the cubicle wall. She reached up, locked the door and sighed, hugging her painful abdomen.

"Urrghh..." she moaned again, shifting her seat ever so slight in some weak attempt to cure the pain. She shut her eyes, mentally willing away the pain that had made itself at home in her body.

"Noodle?" she heard a quiet Cockney accent call out her name softly.

"Just leave me alone, alright!" she barked, her suffering coming out of her mouth.

"But-but, Murdoc said-"

"I do not give a damn what Murdoc-san has said!" she growled back, kicking the wall of the cubicle to prove her point.

"But-but, he said we needs ta' finish recordin'!"

"Piss off, 2D! Tell Murdoc to tachisaru! BAKA!" she screamed, kicking the wall again.

2D left, unsure of what to make of Noodles sudden outburst. She was usually so calm and level-headed...but now she was crying in the bathroom and kicking cubicle walls...what was going on!

Noodle coiled up in the fetal position and kicked off her skate shoes. She felt bad, awful and wicked for screaming at poor 2D like she was a selfish toddler but there was nothing that could stop the pain. What was causing her body to react in such a stabbing way? In her mind, Noodle retraced the steps. This morning, she rose and practiced her karate followed by breakfast of her favourite Japanese cereal. After that, Murdoc felt the urge to take the band out for lunch at this little Mexican place in Westminster. They took the Geep and the ride was of fairly normal fair...well, if you consider grown men jutting out their two fingers at innocent passer-bys and shouting out obscenities to young women, then yes. Normal. After that, they travelled home, arriving at ten o'clock at night and started polishing off Demon Days. At that moment, Noodle had a brainwave. The 'Mexican' food that they had eaten for lunch was giving her stomach pangs! Of course! Why didn't she think of that before!

With whatever strength she had left, she dragged herself up (forgetting her shoes) and made her way down to the kitchen where 2D kept his medication. She just needed some painkillers, is all. Once arriving, she made her selection, kicked out a zombie that had escaped too far into the studios and skipped back to the Recording room to finish working.

The band was all there along with Danger Mouse who was helping the band produce their album. Currently, Murdoc was having a hissy-fit over songs that would make it onto the album.

"Well, I think that 'Murdoc is God' should _defiantly_ be on the album!" he exclaimed proudly, polishing _El Diablo_, his beloved bass.

"Um well, I dunno Murdoc...it's kind of suggestive..." replied Russel, half-dead on the floor, his cap covering his milky eyes.

"Suggestive! OF COURSE it's SUGESTIVE! It's _suggesting_ that those kids out there _should_ feckin' _idolise _me!" Murdoc bickered back, rolling his mis-matched eyes.

"But...but I fought we wos makin' a record about _rejectin' _false icons..." piped up 2D, his head elsewhere.

"Ey! You calling me a feckin' _false icon_, Stu-pid Pot!" snarled Murdoc, his fist balled up tightly, five centimetres away from 2Ds tender face.

"Ah, erm...urh-!" panicked 2D, his fingers twiddling as he shied further away from the angry bassist.

"Murdoc-san, please leave 2D-san alone. I do not think it is appropriate that we have ' Murdoc is God' on the album as it...ahh...it gives off a false image, hai." Noodle piped up from the door.

"Ey? What false image?" Murdoc sneered at the guitarist, leaving 2Ds face un-marked.

"Well, ahh...with our release of the video 'Rock it', we are portraying some artists as false icons. But with 'Murdoc is God' we are encouraging the worship of an artist. There could be an uproar, hai." Noodle patiently explained, choosing her words carefully.

The bassist grunted and sat down in an empty chair next to Danger Mouse who was quietly watching the scene.

"Wot you think, mate?" Murdoc asked him, arms folded. Danger Mouse shrugged and when on mixing some tapes together.

"Ah well, it's a matter of taste then, init? Wot about 'White Light'. That's staying. Period." Murdoc sighed, a wave of defeat washing over him.

"Hai, that will stay. Danger Mouse and I have already saved that song for final mixing." nodded Noodle, walking over to gently pick up her Fender Telecaster. She sat down on the floor and began playing simple chords. The pain in her stomach was still raging but she decided to focus her attention on other things. She felt reminiscent as she strummed the chords to 'Gravity', one of their older songs.

"Why you playing an old song like that, Noodle-girl?" Russel asked, his milky-eyes re-emerging from the cap to stare at the young girl.

"Oh..err...I just...I dunno." She halted, unsure of what to say.

"Okay." The older man smiled, leaving the girl. Noodle breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she didn't have to describe her pain to her favourite band mate. She hated when they fussed too much over her (aside from Murdoc, who only fussed whether or not she was staying in the band), making her feel weak. She was the strong one of the band...of her misshapen family. Grinning slightly, she made up the family in her head. She, of course, was the independent child; Russel was her loving and slightly bonkers father. 2D was her...dazed, drugged-out older brother and Murdoc was her passionate and disgusting uncle. The collaborators and the producers where distant relatives that came together when called upon to make music and to have a great time. As her thoughts unravelled and spun around the prospect of her enormous family, she felt a slight dampening in her pants. She bolted upright, threw away her guitar and darted back to the cubicle, ignoring the stunned looks of the men.

In cubicle number four, she unzipped her khaki shorts and peered at her underwear. She couldn't, at first, see the cause of alarm but when she did, she let out an almighty scream.

"Oh no..." she whispered, her feelings mixed, "it's all happened too soon!"

* * *

Christ...I hope I've done this tastefully enough...urhg, please don't hate if you dislike. I had the urge to tell the story of a young teenage girl...

Blahh :D

Hope you enjoyed it...if yer did...

:)


End file.
